Helix
"Helix on the scene." - Helix Pilot - The Ka-29TB Helix is an armed heavy transport helicopter designed to transport soldiers and ground vehicles across the battlefield, equipped with a small minigun and comes with the option to equip itself with bombs and additional attachments to make it more durable. The Helix has been known to face off with enemy units across any conflict with anti-submarine or heavy transport capabilities and known to be use several other attachments like heavy lift gear and rescue purposes, they counter as the combat transport to the USA's Combat Chinook. Combat History To be added... Cold War To be added... First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Available Upgrades Whilst the Helix was mostly a good helicopter for transporting units and a good attack unit for dealing with enemy units across the field, most of their operators felt they want to add in a bit of scratch onto their helicopters. Options available can help many tanks after their construction during their combat service. Whilst being a good choice for bombing missions also multi-purpose transport capabilities whilst being a good airborne "Overlord of the Sky" as said by Chinese Soldiers, since it is known to be a good choice over other types of heavy multi-role helicopters. * Battle Bunker - This allows infantry to take shelter inside the compartment, bunkers allow soldiers to go across areas whilst being protected, infantry inside can also fire out the fireports which can prove useful when protecting the Helix as well. * Gatling Cannon - Covering the helicopter from enemy aircraft, on-board Gatling Cannons provides protection for the Helix from enemy aircraft which fly too close. The cannon can also do good against infantry, mowing them down like a scythe. This upgrade is also available for Emperor and Overlord Tanks. * Speaker Tower - Sometimes, the Helix can also provide moral support for China's fellow allies whilst in combat from the air. Speaker Towers inspires soldiers to fight harder and heals them and their moral is being increased with the blessing of China. * Helix Napalm Bomb - Being a secondary for the Helix, a pair of Mini-Napalm Bombs prove to be a useful utility to deal with groups of enemy units while suppressing an area for transport. When installed, they can be used anytime but must rearmed after the bombs have been dropped. * Helix Nuclear Bomb - Available for the PLA Nuclear Brigade, several Helix Helicopters in General Tao's command can attain a set of small Mini-Nuclear Bombs to use on enemy units rather than the standard Napalm Bomb. They don't have additional cost but they leave behind radiation. * Helix EMP Bomb - Exclusive to the PLA Tank Brigade, General Kwai has personally equipped his Helix helicopters with miniature EMP Bombs which can be used to disable the electrics of any vehicle & building below the helicopter once dropped. These reload more quicker than Napalm & Nuclear bombs. Fully Upgraded Helix Variants Whilst in unexpected times, there have been rare sightings of the Helix boasting all avaliable upgrades at the same time whilst also dropping bombs on their targets. These rare versions of the helicopter haven't been seen during the First Eurasian Conflict in China's service, but sightings of these helicopters were confirmed by the Allied Nations as a last resort if the Iron Dragon PLA of China is becoming overwhelmed by enemy units on the ground, plus air. Boasting the Gatling Cannons as their main weapons, using the Battle Bunkers for infantry to engage hostiles and speakers to increase moral at the same time, these versions have been only used when in a sector is in a full code-red situation. Full upgraded versions of the Helix has been known to be fielded by General Qinyang through special protocols in the Iron Dragon PLA's Special-Ops unit, whilst they come with all upgrades and coming with specially designed EMP Bombs for early use against enemy units and groups of hostile units, these versions of the Helix can often sometimes confuse civilians and soldiers for crowd control or maybe for police air support since its attachments. Behind the Scenes * Based off its real-life counterpart and retaining its original code from C&C Generals Zero Hour, the Russian Ka-29TB Helix will be upgradeable with several attachments like its original ones. * The Helix will also have an assault variant for General Shin Fai which will possibly sport a pair of Missile Pods and GShG-7.62 Minigun. * General Tao's variant of the Helix will be equipped with its usual weapons and also will attain Nuclear Bombs to use rather than its standard-issued Napalm Bombs. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Aircrafts